Amores que se odian, O no?
by paulicelina
Summary: Rosalie Hale Y Jasper Withlock son huérfanos que fueron adoptados por Renne y Charlie ,quienes ya tenían una hija llamada Isabella. Alice, Emmet y Edward Cullen son hijos biológicos de Esme Y Carlisle. Pero que pasaría, si después de la súper fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella Swan, ocurriera una tragedia, y tuvieran que mudarse con los Cullen, pero hay un problema, se odian, o no?.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Rosalie Hale Y Jasper Withlock son niños huérfanos , que a los 5 años de edad, fueron adoptados por Renne Dywer y Charlie Swan, quienes y tenían una hija llamada Isabella, o como ella prefiere que la llamen, Bella.

Alice, Emmet y Edward Cullen son hijos biológicos de Esme Y Carlisle Cullen.

Los adultos de esta familia son muy unidos, ya que Esme y Renne iban juntas al Instituto, están en un muy buen estatus social y son muy respetados por la sociedad.

¿Pero que pasaría, si después de la súper fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella Swan, ocurriera una desgracia, y que por ese motivo, Rosalie, Jasper y Bella debieran mudarse a la Mansión Cullen? Pero... Hay un pequeño problema, los adolescentes de esta dos familias, Se odian entre si.

Podrán llevarse bien hasta que los hermanos Swan cumplan la mayoría de edad y asi poder mudarse lejos de esa familia… o se enamoraran en el intento?


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

Hoy era el día, mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Oh, que tonta soy, déjenme presentarme.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, y hoy cumplo 19 años, vivo con Forks con mi padre, Charlie Swan, mi madre, Renne Dywer y mis dos hermanos, Jasper Withlock y Rosalie Hale.

Jasper y Rosalie son gemelos, hace muy poco cumplieron 21 años, ellos ya estaban viviendo en mi casa cuando nací, y estoy muy agradecida por ello, ya que sin ellos no podría haber tenido una adolescencia tranquila.

Rosalie era como la típica modelo. Alta, hermosa, con un cuerpo de infarto, pelo largo, rubio y brillante como un sol de verano, con una cintura más delgada que la mismísima Natalie Portman, en fin, la envidia de Forks.

Jasper era un chico muy tranquilo, podía tranquilizar a cualquiera que los necesitara. Era rubio, del mismo color de pelo que Rose, y no tenía un cuerpo formado, pero tampoco era un debilucho.

Y yo, bueno, yo soy la típica adolescente rara, que pasa desapercibido en la escuela, y la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca. Tengo pelo color chocolate al igual que mis ojos, mi cuerpo, bueno, es mi cuerpo. Pero hay algo que es lo que mas odio de mi, y no hay a forma de remediarlo, mi torpeza y mis sonrojos.

Desgraciadamente asistíamos a el único Instituto que se encuentra en Forks, y digo desgraciadamente porque al ser el único Instituto, debemos compartirlo con gente... ¿Como decirlo? No deseada.

Los Cullen, el infierno de mis hermanos y yo. Pero para que generalizar, mejor dicho los hijos de los Cullen, ya que Carlisle y Esme eran como nuestros segundos padres.

Emmet, Alice y Edward Cullen eran la perfección en persona.

Emmet, de 21 años, era la persona más inmadura que conozco. Siempre haciendo bromas, debo admitir que a veces son graciosas, bueno, la mayoría de las veces, pero vamos! No podes ir por la vida haciendo bromas y menos con esa edad. Es un tipo fortachón, que miedo de solo mirarlo, pero con su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos te das cuenta que es todo lo contrario.

Alice y Edward son gemelos, y tienen 19 años. Alice es una chica de baja estatura con pelo negro azabache corto con las puntas apuntando a diferentes direcciones, es hermosa en todo sentido, pero hay algo que no la beneficia: es adicta a la moda.

Edward es el chico popular de la escuela, al que no le importa nada mas que no sea el fútbol americano. Sus notas son aceptables, pero tampoco es el chico 10. Todas babean por el, está bien es hermoso con su pelo cobrizo, ojos color esmeralda, dentadura perfecta y cuerpo de infarto, pero para mí la personalidad también cuenta, y el no tiene una personalidad muy linda que digamos.

A diferencia de ellos, Carlisle y Esme son las mejores personas que hay, Carlisle es medico en el Hospital Central de Forks y Esme es decoradora tanto como en interiores y exteriores, pero no ejerce su profesión.

Cuando los hermanos Cullen se fueron de viaje a Londres, nosotros 3 pasamos mucho tiempo en la Mansión Cullen, haciéndole compañía a Esme y Carlisle.

Pero, como puede ser que de unas personas tan amorosas y buenas personas nazcan... Ellos.

Como les decía al principio, hoy festejaríamos mi cumpleaños 19 en mi casa. Rosalie y mi madre habían preparado todo y venia todo en instituto y vecinos de Forks. Lamentablemente al invitar a toda el Instituto también tuvimos que invitar a los Cullen, pero eso no iba a arruinar mi fiesta.

Estaba en mi habitación con Rosalie, ella llevaba el pelo recogido en un coleta dejando los sobre sus hombros, tenia puesto un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que terminaba por debajo de los glúteos, con unos zapatos negros de tacón que estilizaban sus largas piernas, y un colgante largo que terminaba con un corazón dorado dándole un toque casual al vestido.

Yo, a diferencia de Rosalie, llevaba un vestido blanco que me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas con unos tacones que podrían ser asesinos para mí y mi torpeza, mi pelo ondulado caía por mi espalda con un maquillaje muy ligero, base de maquillaje, labial, y rímel.

En ese momento tocan la puerto y entra un Jasper muy apuesto con un traje negro con una corbata color marfil. El pelo perfectamente peinado como siempre en una coleta hacia atrás.

-¿Pero quiénes son estas bellezas? - dijo Jasper haciéndome sonrojar, ¡Y eso que era mi hermano! Imagínense como es con chicos que no conozco.

-Viste Bella? Te dije que no hacía falta Colorete en las mejillas, ya tienes uno propio y natural- Y empezaron a reír mis adorados hermanos.

-Ya ya dejen de reírse de mí, o al menos no en mi cumpleaños- dije poniendo mis ojitos como los del Gato con Botas de Shrek.

-Sabes que te amamos enana- JA, Si de eso estoy segura.

Cuando llegamos a la planta baja no podía distinguir nada, estaban todas las luces apagadas, pero habían luces de colores dando vueltas por todo el salón.

-Que hicieron y donde esta mi casa?- Pregunte con asombro.

- Belly Bells no se cumple 19 todos los días, había que festejarlo a lo grande.-

El salón estaba lleno de chicos que ni siquiera conocía, o era que todos estaban muy arreglados y estaban irreconocibles. No, la primera es la opción más probable.

Baje y todos comenzaron a saludarme como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, eso sí era raro. Cuando llegue a la barra donde servían alcohol, los vi.

Los Cullen en todo su esplendor me miraban desde el sofá que había a un costado de la pista de baile, pero algo pasaba, porque me miraban y sonreían, sobre todo Edward.

No entendía nada, no sabía que pasaba con ellos, y por supuesto tampoco sabía que ese 13 de septiembre, el día de mi cumpleaños, iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno aca esta el primer capitulo, espero que les guste.

Me llamo paula y soy Argentina. Tengo 14 años, esta es mi primera historia.

Si quieren que cambie algo o si no entienden alguna parte de la historia avísenme y la cambio. Todo por ustedes, arre. Ajajajaj

Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los días, y si no actualizo, seguro voy a dejar adelantos algo parecido, me van a tener todos los días por aca. Ajajja

La historia creo que va a tener unos 20 o 22 capitulos, pero si ustedes me dan ideas, capas sea mas larga, van a haber POVS de todos lo chicos y FLASHBACK creo que también varios. xD

Besitos a todos y todas

Paulicelina.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Estaba bebiendo algo que me entrego el barman, no me pregunten que es porque no lo se, cuando derepente siento que alguien pone sus manos en mi cintura y me habla al oido.

-Feliz cumpleaños, nena.- el olor a alcohol con el exquisito aroma de su perfume era una mezcla amenezadora. Pero cuando me di vuelta, no me importo ni los aromas, ni los colores, ni que un pony me pegara patadas en ese momento.

-Cullen, tengo la misma edad que tu, nos llevamos solo una semana de diferencia, asi que no me digas nena.-

-Para mi no siempre vas a ser mi nena, corazon.- me lo dijo tan cerca que podia, literalmente, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio.

-Yo no soy tuya n-ni de nad-die, Cullen.- que pasa, estoy alfrente de unos de los hombres mas inutiles del mundo y tartamudeo, controlate Bella.

-Estas tartamudeando eso es una buena señal, te estoy enamorando corazon.-

-Yo no soy como tus amiguitas, que tienen un papel pegado en la frente que dice trola. Correte quiero ir a bailar con mis amigos Edward.-

-Asique no sos como mis amiguitas?-

-No, correte.-

-No me voy a correr, que te diferencia de ellas?-

-Que ellas nos harian esto.- Y seguido de mis palabras lo tome de los hombres y levante mi rodilla hasta sus partes intimas golpeandolo con mis fuerzas.

Mientras el agonizaba del dolor, camine hasta donde estaba el DJ, que era muy buen amigo de Rosalie y le dije:

-Eyy, puedes poner algo mas lento?, quiero hablar.-

-Claro, ten un microfono.- agarre el microfono y me subi al improvisado escenario que se encontraba en mi casa.

-Emm se escucha?- y todos corearon un SIII para despues cantarme el feliz cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir hoy, la verdad no pense que iva a haber tanta gente. Gracias a mis papas por esta fiesta y a mis hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper, por ayudarme en todo, Los amo mucho a los 4, gracias por todo.- en ese momento se empezo a escuchar la musica mas fuerte y todos comenzaron a bailar muy animados.

Cuando estaba bajando un pequeña mano tomo la mia para ayudarme a bajar.

-Gracias por ayudarme, suelo ser muy torpe aveces.- cuando levante la vista me di cuenta que estaba hablando con nada y nada menos que Alice Cullen.

-De nada, fue un placer, Feliz Cumpleaños Isabella.- Despues de todo parececia ser amable.

-Bella, dime Bella por favor, Isabella suena a vieja.- y comenzamos a reir, no se porque sentia que podia estar con ella sin ningun problema, creo que despues de todo, no es como nosotros creiamos.

-Me encanta tu vestido.-

-Gracias, regalo de cumpleaños de mi Padre.-

-VallaN si que te tiene buen gusto.-

-Tiene mejor gusto para elegir la ropa que yo.- y reimos devuelta y asi estuvimos practicamente toda la noche.

Rosalie nos miraba desde la otra punta del salon, con cara de que haces con esa. Yo le hize una seña de que despues le explicaba y me di la vuelta y sali con ella fuera de la casa y nos sentamos en un banquito que se encontraba fuera de mi casa.

Se notaba que estaba nerviosa pero no sabia bien porque, hasta que hablo.

-Bella, yo se que tu no te llevas bien con nosotros, y todavia no se porque. Tengo una idea de que es por la actitudes de mi hermano,es un idiota, ya lo se, pero quiero que sepas que Emmet y yo no somos igual a el. Queremos conocerlos, que salgamos, que nos divirtamos juntos, despues de todo somos como familias.- cuando termino de hablar me di cuenta que definitivamente no era lo que nosotros creiamos, y Emmet tampoco.

-Tranquila Alice, me di cuenta que estabamos equivocados de los que pensabamos de ustedes, o al menos de dos de ustedes, pero quiero que sepas que seremos hamables, y si tienes razon, somos como una familia.-

Alice rio y pego saltitos alegres, era muy simpatica, todo lo contrario a lo que nosotros creiamos.

-En cuanto a Edward, es un diota, pero el tiene razones para ser asi contigo, esta mal, lo se, pero solamente debes darle tiempo.- eso me dejo mas confundida aun, no entendia a que venia todo esto.

- A que te refieres Alice?-

-ENANA,ISABELLA VAN A CORTAR EL PASTEL, ENTREN- gritaba Emmet desde la puerta de mi casa.

-Ya vamos Oso- dijo mirando a Emmet- Ven Bella.-

Cuando pasamos por al lado de Emmet dije.

- Emmet, llamame Bella, por favor.- Emmet me mostro una sonrisa reluciente y dijo

- Sera un honor, Bella.- Reimos y nos metimos a la casa.

Cortamos el pastel y seguimos bailando, pero a mi todavia me daban vueltas por la cabeza las palabras de Alice.

~ En cuanto a Edward, es un diota, pero el tiene razones para ser asi contigo, esta mal, lo se, pero solamente debes darle tiempo~ No entendia que significaba aquello, pero me prometi que lo averiguaria.

Hola hola hola xD

Otro capi mas el dia de hoy, el capitulo que viene es el de la tragedia de los padres de Bella, si la termino la subo Hoy por la noche, pero si no la subo Mañana por la tarde. Espero que les guste la nove, chicas.

Mil gracias a los primeros Rewiews,sin ustedes chicas no hubiese seguido la Nove.

Que les parece Edward? Mas adelante se van a enterar porque trata asi a Bella. Pero ma parece que ya es medio obvio ajjajajaja

Alice y Emmet ya son amigos de Bella, solo falta amigarse con los demas de la familia, y va a ser dificil, mas que nada rosalie que tiene motivos sufiente para odiar a emmet y jasper tambien para odiar a alice U.u pero todo tiene solcion e.e

Bueno chicas nos leemos en muy poquito tiempo.

Paulicelina.


	4. Chapter 4

LA TRAGEDIA

BELLA POV

Me estaba divirtiendo mucho en mi fiesta, pero, por alguna extraña razón, me sentía rara, insegura. No tenía idea de porque me sentía así, pero no un sentimiento agradable.

Camine entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba en mi casa hasta la cocina.

Allí adentro se encontraban mis padres discutiendo valla a saber porque ahora.

_Mama, papa que sucede?-

-Nada hija, solo que tu padre compro menos de la cantidad que debía comprar de las bebidas y ya no quedan-Dijo mirándome a mi- Te he dije cuanto te tenias que traer y trajiste lo que te pareció a ti, no tendría que haberte dicho nada, total siempre haces lo que quieres-

-Amor, no es que traje lo que yo quise, es que no quedaban mas bebidas en el mercado, me traje las ultimas, y estaba todo cerrado como para comprar las bebidas que faltaban, no me dejaste explicarte eso antes- Dijo mi padre abrazando a mi madre por la espalda-

-De verdad fue eso?- Mi madre bajo la cabeza, eso solo pasaba cuando lo sentía mucho y sabía que estaba equivocada.

-Si mi amor, esa fue la única razón para no hiciera lo que vos querías, ya unos chicos fueron a comprar más , no hay de qué preocuparse por eso, sabes que te amo y siempre voy a hacer todo por ti y nuestros hijos, darles todo lo que le falta, porque son lo mejor que me paso en la vida-

Y ahí es cuando empezaban los besos, las caricias y esa era mi pase de salida.

-Ok ok yo mejor me voy porque esta escena es muy…. Poco agradable de presenciar-

-Espera Bella, crees que podrías con la casa y los invitados si nosotros los dejamos solos mientras vamos a ver al hospital a la Abuela Marie?, se descompuso y tenemos que firmar unos papeles para que puedan revisarla y hacerlo los exámenes correspondientes, y es urgente- Esa era mi madre, preocupada por sus hijos.

-Va a estar bien la Abuela Marie? Los acompaño déjenme ir por mi abrigo Y vam..-

- NO BELLA, Tranquila está bien, solo son unos análisis, te llamamos cuando leguemos allá y cuando estén por hacerles los análisis, quédate con tus amigos princesa, nosotros volvemos enseguida.

-Pero..-

-Pero nada señorita, quédese con sus amigos a celebrar y nosotros la llamamos cuando estemos allá, solo tenga su celular a mano- Cuando mi padre hablaba así, sabía que no había forma de hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

- Ok, vallan tranquilos, no hay problema, yo me encargo con Rose y Jasper, solo tengan mucho cuidado, parece que va a empezar a llover en un rato, y llámenme, voy a tener el teléfono a mano, ahora voy a avisarle a Rose y Jasper que nos quedaremos solos-

-Gracias Hija, Tengan mucho cuidado y cualquier cosa llamen a la vecina del frente, nos dijo que estaría atenta cualquier cosa-

-Ok Papi, Los amo, voy a avisarles a mis hermanos-

-Nosotros también los amamos, adiós-

En el momento en mis padres salieron por la puerta de la cocina, yo Salí hacia el patio donde se encontraban Rose y Jasper con unos amigos de ellos del Instituto muy animadamente hablando.

-ROSEEEEEEE, JASPEEEEER VENGAN PORFAVOR HERMANOS-

-YA VAMOS BELLA- Respondió Jasper mientras corría hacia mí.

-Que paso Bellita?- Dijo Rose cuando estabas frente a mi.

-Chicos, mama Y papa tuvieron que salir de urgencia al Hospital porq…-

-QUEEE? QUE LES PASO…. BELLA CONTESTA. QUE LES PASO?. LE PASO ALGO A LA ABUELA MARIE?,CONTESTÁ-

-Tranquila Rose, déjala hablar, que paso Belly?- Como siempre Jasper calmando a las Fieras de sus hermanas.

-Como decía, mama y papa fueron al hospital porque tenían que ir a firmar unos papeles para que le hagan unos análisis a la abuela porque se descompuso- Cuando vi que Rose iba a decir algo, hablé.-Tranquilos me dijeron que estaba bien, cuando lleguen allá van a llamar, ahora debemos preocuparnos por la fiesta, que nada se salga de control, la vecina de en frente vas a estar atenta por cualquier cosa, pero no se preocupen si?-

-Ok Bellita, avísanos cuando llame mamá, quiero saber de la abuela-

-Ok Rosie, yo te aviso no te preocupes, tengas sus teléfonos a mano por las dudas-

-Bueno Bella, Tené cuidado, están todos medios borrachos, creo que un rato mas vamos a desocupar la casa-

-Está bien Jasper-

Después de hablar con los chicos fui hasta la pista de baile donde todos se divertían, fui a sentarme al sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la pista pero para mi sorpresa no estaba desocupado, pude distinguir un cabello cobrizo todo despeinado pero sexy a la vez en medio del sillón, solo.

- Isabella, linda fiesta- Dijo cuando me senté en el sillón a su lado.

-Gracias Edward, te dejaron tus amiguitas que están aquí solo?-

-No, Solamente quiero estar con alguien esta noche, pero ella no quiere estar conmigo- No se por qué, pero sentí una sensación extraña en el pecho, y no puede contener las ganas de saber quién era esa… chica.

- A si? Que raro que no quiera estar con Edward sexy popular Cullen, a cualquiera de las chicas de Forks le gustaría estar a tu lado, porque no aprovechas y te buscas alguna-

- Porque yo solo quiero estar con ella- Auch, eso también dolió, Basta Bella.

Cuando se formo un silencio incomodo Edward hablo.

-Así que pensás que soy Sexy?-

-Q-que? Que t-te hace pensar eso?- Genial, mi sonrojo me llegaba hasta la coronilla, justo en el mejor momento.

-Eras tan hermosa cuando tartamudeas, y más cuando te sonrojas- dijo mirándome fijamente, ESPEREN que dijo?

-¿Que?

-Digo, e-eso escuche d-decir a los... a los chicos ayer en el v-vestuario si eso dijeron, no e-es q-que yo lo piense, no no eso nunca...- lo dijo tan rápido que apenas lo entendí, El si se veía lindo sonrojado y tartamudeando. QUE ME ESTA PASANDO? ES EDWARD CULLEN, YO A EL LO ODIO, O NO?

-Me tengo que ir Bella, muy linda tu fiesta, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela- Y antes que pudiera responder ya se había encontrado con sus hermanos en la puerta para poder irse a su casa supongo.

Luego de que Salí de asombro, fui hasta mi cuarto, ya que desde el balcón se podía claramente hasta donde estaban los Cullen.

Emmet golpeaba a Edward mientras este sonreía, y hablaba con Alice, pero lo que hicieron a continuación me sorprendió mas, Alice miro en mi dirección para después decirle algo a Edward en el oído, Luego apunto en mi dirección y Edward miro hacia donde yo estaba.

Sonrió en mi dirección con esa sonrisa ladina tan característica suya que me dejo sin aliento, bajo la cabeza y subió a su auto mientras Emmet y Alice lo Golpeaban y sonreían.

No sé porque pero las ganas de que no se fuera, eran muchísimas, y no podía entender por qué. Un golpe en mi puerta me saco de mis pensamiento, no sabía cuantos minutos había pasado desde la partida de los Cullen, o podrían haber pasado horas segundo, no la sabia.

Fui a abrir la puerta de mi habitación, y me encontré con un Jasper muy preocupado.

-Bella, ya se fueron todos, baja por favor, Susan esta abajo que quiere hablar con nosotros-

-La vecina de enfrente? Que querrá?-

-Baja Enseguida Bella, por favor-

La actitud de Jasper era apagada, no sabia si era por el cansancio o si era porque…. Algo... malo.. había pasado.

-Me cambio de ropa y bajo Jazz-

Jasper salió de mi habitación y yo a la velocidad de la Luz me cambie y baje al Living, que estaba todo desordenado y con la luces prendidas, parecía que había pasado un tornado por aquí.

Cuando me faltaban unos escalones para bajar, revise mi celular, mis padres no me habían llamado, seguro se habían olvidado, ya los regañarían cuando llegaran a casa.

-Chicos mama o papa no los llamaron a ustedes?, ya son las 4:00 de la mañana y salieron hace dos horas-

-Bella, siéntate por favor- Dijo Susan.

-Que sucede?-

-Jasper ya lo sabe, pero..-

- Susan que sucede?- dijo Rose desesperada, y yo también lo estaba.

-Sus padres…_

-Que sucedió, hable rápido- dije yo al borde de las lagrimas, no podía haber pasado lo que yo imaginaba, y por la cara de Rose, sabía que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Está bien, Sus padres…-

-Nuestros padres tuvieron un accidente, ellos…-

-Ellos que Jasper?, Habla por favor-

-Murieron-

Y en ese momento mi vida ya no tuvo más sentido, no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, solamente veía a Jasper abrazando a Rosalie que estaba tirada en el piso Llorando, pero luego de esa imagen, todo se volvió negro .

CHAN CHAN CHAN.

Bueno lamento dejarlas así, pero es parte de la historia, mañana subiré el capitulo cuatro.

Se va llamar: Viviendo con los Cullen, se imaginaran lo que les espera por leer. Mañana por la tarde como a las 5 lo voy a subir seguramente.

Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews, por poner en favorito mi historia y por todo. No saben lo que significa para mí.

Nos leemos Pronto Chicas, besitos.

Paulicelina.


	5. Chapter 5

VIVIENDO CON LOS CULLEN

POV BELLA

Un ruido al lado de mi cabeza me despertó, que ruido molesto. Quise abrir los ojos pero no podía, no sabía si era el cansancio o porque. De repente comencé a escuchar voces a mi lado, una muy apagada, sin vida y otra, a pesar de notarse no muy feliz, era dulce y melodiosa.

-¿Despertó?-Reconocí esa voz de inmediato, era Rose.

-No, recién vino la enfermera a revisarla, dijo que, a pesar de todo, se encontraba en un estado normal- Esa voz, Esa voz era de… Edward.

-Si quieres irte…-

-Te dije que me quedaría hasta que despierte, incluso más.-

-Tranquilo, ella es fuerte, va a salir de esta, dijo el médico que no era tan grave-

-Hasta que no despierte, no voy a estar tranquilo Rosalie.-

-Gracias por todo Edward, enserio.-

-De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por….- Tomo aire y siguió hablando- Ella…-

-Voy a buscarte algo de comer, ya vengo- Y seguido se escucho el golpe de una puerta cerrándose.

No entendía que sucedía, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Porque Rosalie se escuchaba tan vacía, sin vida? Pero todo me llego de golpe, la fiesta, la música, las luces, mi cumpleaños, E-edward, mis amigos, mis padres. Mis padres h-habían… m-muerto.

Imposible, mis padres no podían haber muerto, ellos no, son buenas personas, amables, siempre preocupándose por sus hijos y su felicidad, con un corazón de hierro, Es imposible.

Mis ojos se abrían lentamente, los sentía pesados, parecía que hubiese dormido por años y pudiera ver luz de nuevo, o por primera vez.

Cuando termine de abrirlos, la luz me cegó, parecía quemarlos. Pero lo que más parecía que quemaba era la sensación que sentía en mi mano, era como si una corriente eléctrica la traspasara hasta llegar a mi corazón. Cuando pude abrirlos por completo, sin que la luz me molestase tanto, lo que vi me dejo petrificada.

Edward estaba en una silla a mi lado con la cabeza descansando sobre la camilla y una mano tomaba la mia por encima de las sabanas, mientras dibujaba círculos sin patrón en ella.

La imagen era demasiado tierna, el se veía muy tierno.

Comencé a removerme en la camilla y automáticamente Edward levanto su cabeza y una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en un rostro.

-Bella…-

-¿Que sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Estás bien?-

..Sí, creo… ¿Donde están mis hermanos?-

-Iré a llamarlos, están en la sala de espera Y también llamare a la enfermera-

-G-gracias-

Sonrió y salió por la puerta. Dudas, tristeza, emoción, cansancio, y sentimientos que no podía describir en ese momento invadían mi cuerpo. Lo único que quería era que alguien entrara por esa puerta y me digieran que era todo mentira, que mis padres estaban vivos, y que podíamos ir a casa tranquilos los 5, y comer la empanadas deliciosas que hacia mi madre los domingos, pero no, sabía que nadie iba a hacer eso porque mis padres habían.. Muerto.

Tocaron la puerta y automáticamente de mi boca salió un leve pase.

-¿Billy, estás mejor?-

-Si Rose, decime, decime por favor que esto es mentira, que ya nos vamos a casa con mamá y papá, por favor- dije llorando, no podía ser verdad.

-Lo siento Bella, es verdad, todo es verdad, no sabes lo difícil que fue ir a reconocer los cuerpos, estaban...-

-No, no me digas Rosee, no puedo, no quiero.-

-Tranquila Bellas, todavía no estás recuperada del todo, debes descansar.-

Un asentimiento con la cabeza fue suficiente para que Rose besara mi cabeza y se diera vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Rose, ¿dónde está Jaspe?-

-Lo llamo el abogado de la familia, arreglando las cosas para el entierro, ¿sábias que teníamos uno?-

- No, no lo sabía Y Rose... ¿Qué hace Edward aquí?-

Sonrió levemente y en ese momento entró la enfermera a hacerme los exámenes correspondientes.

Cuando termino con migo, dejo la habitación, Rose se había quedado conmigo mientras me analizaban.

-Bueno, ahora si debo irme-

-Espera Rose…- Pero no pude decir nada más porque ya se había ido.

Estaba dispuesta a dormir, pero otra vez se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante-

-Permiso Isabela, Carlisle viene a revisarte y a ver si ya puedes ir a casa.-

-Claro Edward Gracias, pero llámame Bella.- No sabía porque Edward estaba siendo bueno conmigo, pero este Edward…me gustaba.

Sonrió y entro acompañado de un Carlisle con sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa triste.

-Bella, lo siento muchísimo, sabes que éramos amigos, todavía no puedo creerlo.-

-Gracias Carlisle, yo tampoco puedo creerlo-

-De acuerdo niña, empecemos con los análisis-

Me saco un poco de sangre y hizo todo lo que normalmente hace un medico.

-Bueno, creo que solo fue un desmayo por la sorpresa, pero nada más. Iré a firmarte lo papeles y podrás irte a tu casa sin ningún problema -

-Gracias Carlisle, por todo.-

- No te preocupes, es un placer para mi, sabes que ustedes son como unos mas de mis hijos-

Sonrió y salió de de la sala dejándome sola con Edward

-Isabela…-

-Llámame Bella Edward, por favor-

-Claro Bella.- Su sonrisa creció más y más.

-Bella, sé que no es el momento pero yo quería decirte que…-

En ese momento entraron en la habitación Rosalía con Jaspe.

-Bellita, hablamos con Carlisle dijo que ya podemos ir a casa, ve a cambiarte, el abogado está yendo para la casa, quiere hablar con nosotros-

-Claro, enseguida Jaspe-

Edward me miro, sonrió y se despidió de nosotros alegando que debía ir a casa a ayudar a Ese con el jardín. Nos despedimos de él y le dimos las gracias, asintió y se fue.

Cuando termine de cambiarme, fui a firmar unos papeles que decían que podía irme sin inconvenientes del hospital.

Jaspe sabio en el asiento del piloto del auto, ya que era su auto, Rosalía en la parte trasera y yo en el asiento del copiloto.

-Rosalía, no me explicaste que hacia Edward en el hospital-

Jaspe y Rose sonrieron y dijeron a la vez- Hablamos en casa- Ok esto si extraño. El viaje fue en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo.

Yo sabía que Jaspe y Rosalie estaban sufriendo muchísimo por dentro lo de mis padres, pero también sabía que lo hacían por mí, y otra cosa más que sabía y que tenía muy claro es que para mí, no iba a ser tan fácil.

Al llegar a casa vimos un auto estacionado frente a la casa, seguramente era el abogado.

-Disculpe la demora, tuvimos que ir a buscar a Bella al hospital, no queríamos dejarla fuera de esto.-

-No se preocupe joven, yo soy el abogado familiar, conocía a sus padres desde antes que ustedes llegaran a casa, y que esta hermosa señorita naciera- dijo mirando a Jasper para después sonreírme a mi.

-Valla, ¿21 años?

-Más de 21 años señorita Rosalie, me equivoco en su nombre?- Rosie negó y el hombre siguió hablando- Lo siento mucho chicos, si para mi es difícil aceptarlo, no puedo imaginar lo duro que es para ustedes-

-No sabe cuánto Abogado...- Jasper hizo una pausa, ya que sabía el nombre de este amable señor

-Alfred, mi nombre es Alfred Thompson-

-Un gusto Alfred, ¿Por qué no entramos a la casa?, ahí podemos hablar más a gusto.-

-Sí, por supuesto, después de ustedes-

Después de entrar a la casa y preparar un café para los dos hombres presentes y dos Zumos de naranja para Rose y para mi, Alfred comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno chicos, supongo que se dan una idea de porque los cité.-

-No Alfred, de hecho era algo de lo que hablamos con Rose de camino al hospital y ninguno de los dos podía descifrar el motivo-

-Bueno, la verdad es que… el motivo por el cual los cité es por el… Testamento.

..

.

.

.

. Aquí el capitulo nuevo TATATANNNNNN

No creen que Edward es demasiado tierno?, mas adelante se van a enterar porque tanto cambio de humor y Bella… bueno es Bella. Ajjajaja

Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, y mañana subiré el otro capitulo.

Beso y abrazos cariñosos.

Paulicelina.


	6. Chapter 6

EL TESTAMENTO

BELLA POV

-Bueno, la verdad es que… el motivo por el cual los cité es por el… Testamento.

-¿Testamento?-

-Si Rosalie, el testamento que dejaron sus padres-

-No sabíamos de ningún testamento Abogado-

-Sus padres me llamaron un mes antes del accidente para escribir este testamento en caso de un accidente, como lo fue, o cualquier otro suceso que que hubiera puesto en peligro sus vidas hasta llegar a punto de matarlos y acordaron que sería mejor para ustedes no decirles nada ante de ello-

-Está bien Abogado, ¿lo leerá en este momento?-

- Si ustedes están de acuerdo...-

-Por supuesto Alfred, proceda.-

-Está bien…-

-ESPERE, Tengo una… duda.-

-Si Isabella, con gusto la responderé si esta dentro de mi conocimiento-

-¿Cuál fue el motivo de la muerte de mis padres?-

-No se lo han dicho aún-Sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta

-No señor-

-Está bien Isabella, tus padres murieron debido a un accidente vehicular, la calle por la que transitaban estaba en mal estado, y la lluvia lo que hizo fue empeorar las cosas. Las ruedas del auto patinaron por el asfalto, y se estamparon contra un poste de luz que se encontraban en la esquina del lugar transitado, obviamente ya fue hecha la denuncia la cual está siendo procesada por la justicia. En fin, esto hiso que ambos se golpearan en la cabeza haciendo que fallecieran… a los pocos minutos del impacto-

No podía creerlo, era muy injusto, no podría haberle pasado a algún delincuente o algún violador. No, debía pasarles a unas de las mejores personas del mundo. Pero algo todavía no terminaba de entender.

-Y… ¿mi abuela Marie? Ella se encontraba en el hospital desde hace algunas semanas, y tenía entendido que mis padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia hacia el hospital ya que debían firmar unos papeles para hacerle unos análisis, pero supongo que nunca llegaron, ¿me equivoco?-

- Isabella, tus padres fallecieron de regreso a su casa, es decir que ya habían firmado los papales para poder hacerle la intervención médica a su abuela, la cual fue exitosa y en este momento se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud-

-Muchas gracias por aclararme eso abogado-

- Un placer Isabella, Una vez aclarada las dudas, voy a proceder a leer el testamento-

-Por favor abogado, proceda- dijo Jasper en su tono serio y educado que utilizada desde la muerte de nuestros padres.

-Está bien, el testamento dice…-

Este testamento declara que nosotros, Renne Dywer de Swan y Charlie Swan, al momento de nuestro fallecimiento dejan todos los bienes a sus hijos adoptivos tanto como biológicos, es decir, la casa, los autos, el dinero y todos los bienes adquiridos a sus nombres van directamente a sus hijos, Jasper Withlock Hale Swan, Rosalie Withlock Hale Swan Y Isabella Marie Dywer Swan, repartiéndolo como ellos decidan. Pero deben cumplir con una clausula recitada al final de este testamento. El porqué estará explicado en un carta individual que será entregada al terminar la lectura de este testamento a cada uno de nuestros hijos y nuestro fieles amigos Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Sin más que decir…

Charlie Swan Y Renne Dywer de Swan.

Clausula: Para que cualquiera de nuestro hijos puedan hacerse acreedores de nuestros bienes, deben vivir y convivir 365 días en la casa a nombre de Carlisle Y Esme Cullen, amigos y confidentes de la familia, en caso de no querer aceptar los bienes están igualmente obligados por nosotros, sus tutores, a vivir y convivir en la casa de la familia Cullen. No cabe aclarar que si alguno de nuestros no cumple con esta clausula impuesta por sus tutores/ encargados, los bienes no serán entregados a ninguno de los 3, y será donado a caridad.

Cuando finalizo la lectura del testamento estábamos todos en shock, menos el abogado, obviamente. No salimos de nuestro asombro hasta que el abogado habló.

-Bien, como lo ha dicho el testamento, aunque más bien parecía una carta, aquí estan las cartas escritas por sus padres donde se explica el motivo de la decisión q han tomado, debo irme, me voy a reunir con los Cullen, para informarles sobre esto- Dijo mientras nos entregaba unos sobres blancos con la perfecta y delicada letra de mi madre con nuestros respectivos nombres.

-Ya saben la clausula niños, vivir y convivir con los Cullen un año, sin peros. Nos veremos cuando se realice la mudanza, los llamaré cuando sea el día, adiós.

Jasper fue el primero en reaccionar para después acompañar y despedir como se debe al abogado.

-Muchísimas gracias Alfred, esteremos esperando su llamado-

-Gracias a usted Jasper, un gusto haber conversado con ustedes y por fin conocerlos. Sus padres no se equivocaron cuando dijeron que eran unos educados, responsables y maravillosos hijos-

-Gracias de nuevo Abogado, nos estaremos viendo-

Podía escuchar a la perfección la charla que tenia Jasper con el abogado, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca debido al asombro, y, por la mirada neutra y ausente de Rosalie, sospechaba que ella también.

-Bueno chicas, ya escucharon al abogado, empaquen sus cosas, así cuando llame Alfred tenemos todo listo-

-No Jasper, no me voy a mudar con los Cullen, es decir, no tengo problema en vivir y convivir como dijo el con Esme y Carlisle, pero con sus hijo… nunca.

-Rosalie, lo pidieron nuestros padres y si fue por petición de ellos, así será, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos ahora que no están Rosie.-

-Está bien, pero la clausula no dice que debemos llevarnos bien con ellos, así que no prometo nada-

-A mí tampoco me agradan demasiado, pero no hay nada que hacer.-

-Iré a mi cuarto a empacar- Y salió disparada a su habitación, mientras tanto yo seguía en shock.

-Bella ¿Estás Bien?-

-Sí, es solo que no lo puedo creer-

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, solo es un año, 365 días.-

-Sí, que tan malo podría pasar- dije rodando los ojos mientras sonreía.

Jasper sonrió y fue a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas supongo, y yo también lo haría.

Sin dudas será un año demasiado largo para mí y mis hermanos.

.

.

.

. HOLA HOLA HOLAAAAAAAAA

Yo otra vez jijij

Le gusto? Espero que si, ahora empieza el juego, si tienen alguna idea de los podría pasar en mansión cullen con los chicos, háganme saberlo en un reviews, voy a necesitar muchas ideas. Jijijij

MIL PERDONES PERO NO TENIA LA MENOR IDEA DE CÓMO HACER UN TESTAMENTO HICE

LO QUE PUDE, SI ALGUIEN TIENE IDEA DE CÓMO HACERLO , AVISENME Y LO CAMBIO, MIL PERDONES.

En respuesta a Sofy:

En serio? Ajajajjaja me da mucha risa porque esa es una de las pocas partes en la que participo mi hermana, que es mas Grande que yo, en la historia.

Muchas gracias, por decirlo, seguramente lo cambie. Todo por ustedes Chicas (:

Saludos desde Neuquen, Argentina Sofy :D

Bueno chichis, el capítulo que viene se va a llamar LA CARTA, Y va a ser medio cortito, pero tampoco tanto. 600 0 700 PALABRAS SEGÚN WORD.

Un beso, y mil gracias a todas, no se dan una idea de lo que significa para mí que se tomen un tiempito en leer mi historia, se los agradezco muchísimo.

Un beso a todas y mil abrazos cariñosos(¿

No leemos prontito

Paulicelina.


	7. Chapter 7

LA CARTA

POV BELLA

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, me derrumbé en mi cama, no sabía si llorar, gritar o simplemente meterme en mi mundo y no salir nunca más, pero no podía hacer ninguna de las 3 opciones, debía ser fuerte, por mi, por mis padres, y por mis hermanos.

Me removí en mi cama y sentí debajo de mi cuerpo un papel.

La carta...

Me senté inmediatamente en la cama, la abrí y comencé a leerla.

~Mi amor, Bellita.

Yo se que nuestra ida te va a dolor mucho, pero debes ser fuerte, seguir con tu vida. Nosotros vamos a estar bien, en un mundo mejor.

Respecto a nuestra decisión sobre la clausula, es por su bien, tu padre y yo sabemos que Carlisle Y Esme los van a tratar como uno más de la familia, este acuerdo lo hicimos cuando éramos jóvenes, si una de los moría la otra estaría encargada de cuidar de los hijos de la que muriese. Si a ellos les hubiera pasado lo que a nosotros, nosotros tendríamos a cargo a sus hijos, es por su bien hijita, sean amables por favor, es lo único que les pido.

Cuida mucho de tus hermanos, en especial de Rosalie, sigan adelante, nosotros los vamos a cuidar desde el cielo y si algún día te sentís sola, sin fuerzas, anda al bosque, nuestro bosque, ahí vas a encontrarnos y vamos a ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Siempre fuiste una hija espectacular, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, seguí tus sueños y se feliz.

Te amamos hijita, por siempre y para siempre.

Mamá y papá.

Después de leer la carta, las lágrimas no paraba de caer de mis ojos, mis padres hacían esto por nuestro bien, como siempre pensando en nosotros.

No me había dado cuenta que alguien que golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación, por lo suaves golpeteos, suponía que era Rosalie.

-Pase-

-Belly, ¿ya la leíste?-

-Sí Rosie, ven siéntate.-

-¿Qué te pareció?-

-Nuestros padres siempre pensando en nosotros, en las buenas y en las malas.-

-Yo pensé lo mismo-

-Debemos hacer esto Rose, por ellos-

Suspiró

-Está bien, por ellos-

-Chicas, ¿Están aquí?- dijo Jasper a través de la puerta

-Sí Jasper, entra-

-Rose, Bells, llamó el abogado, dijo que Carlisle y Esme dijeron que cuando estuviéramos listos llevemos nuestras cosas, asique le dije que mañana por la tarde nos mudaríamos, después de la Universidad y el Instituto, y pasado mañana será el velorio, no se el horario todavia -

-Ok Jasper, termino de preparar mis cosas y las bajo al living-

-Si yo también-

Nos besó a las dos en la frente y salió de la habitación junto a Rosalie-

Una vez que termine de preparar mis cosas y que estuvo todo empacado ya eran las 6 p.m.

Bajé al comedor ya que no había comido nada desde la fiesta y mi estomago me lo estaba pidiendo.

Al llegar al comedor me encontré con Rosalie y Jasper Bebiendo café.

-¿Cómo estás Bellita?-

-Bien, ya terminé de empacar, ¿Ustedes?-

-También- respondieron al mismo tiempo

- Mañana a las 3:00 Pm viene el camión de mudanzas, estén listas para media hora antes por las dudas y mañana a las 7:30 será el velorio, ya saben, de negro-

-Jasper, ¿qué va a pasar con la casa?-

-No lo sé, el abogado seguramente nos dirá mañana, pero creo que quedará cerrada todo el año-

-Está bien Jazz, Bella. ¿Quieres un café?-

-Por favor Rosalie-

Sonrió y fue a buscarme un café a la mesada de la cocina. Una vez que me lo trajo terminamos hablando trivialidades, pero no con la sonrisa de siempre-

Cuando terminamos el café cada unos fue a su habitación a dormir, ya que mañana yo tenía instituto y ellos debían ir a la Universidad.

Camine a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama, no tenía ganas de asearme y ni de cambiarme.

Estaba demasiado cansada, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, Estos días serán demasiados largos y tediosos. El instituto, la mudanza, y... el velorio.

.

.

.

.

Chicas aquí está el capitulo del día.

Les dije que sería más corto, pero seguro más tarde subo uno de los capítulos largos, los de siempre.

Les gustó la carta? Yo lloré mientras la escribía :'(

Bueno chichis, nos leemos prontito

Feliz año nuevo a todaaas/oos, Espero que la pasen hermoso junto a sus seres queridoss.

MAÑANA PRIMERO DE UNERO, SI TERMINO HOY POR LA TERDE DE ESCRIBIR, VOY A SUBIR DOS CAPITULOSSSS, SI SEÑORITAS DOS CAPITULOS, No será el mejor regalo del mundo pero es lo único que puedo hacer a la distancia :´(

Ya saben si encuentran algún error, por más pequeño que sean háganmelo saber en un Reviews, se los agradecería muchísimo.

Beso y abrazos cariñosos.

Paulicelina.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTICIAS INESPERADAS Y SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS

EDWARD POV.

Me levante a las 6:00 Am, gracias a mi despertador, ya que hoy era lunes y debía ir al Instituto.

Me metí a la ducha y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba aseado y cambiado para irme. Mientras bajaba la escalera recordé la tarde de ayer, cuando vino el abogado.

FLASHBACK

Estaba recostado en el sofá del living mientras Emmet jugaba con Alice a los videojuegos en el cuarto de arriba. Cuando de pronto tocan el timbre de la casa mi madre abrió la puerta, y se encontró con un hombre muy arreglado, con corbata y un maletín a su lado

-Buen día Abogado, pase por favor-

-Muchas gracias, con permiso-

-Tome asiento siéntase cómodo. Edward, Hijo, ¿Podrías ir a buscar a tus hermanos?-

-Si madre, ya los traigo-

Corrí escaleras arriba y grite lo más fuerte que pude a Emmet y Alice para que bajen.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ustedes solo bajen, y compórtense como deben-

-Está bien don amargado ya vamos-

-Te escuché-

-Esa era la idea -gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras

Una vez que estuvimos todos reunidos en la sala, el abogado habló.

-Bueno chicos, yo soy el abogado de la familia Swan, Supongo que ya saben de los sucedió?-Todos asentimos- Bueno, sus padres ya lo saben pero ustedes, y es mi deber hacérselo saber. Sus padres, hace mas de 20 años, firmaron un acuerdo con la familia Swan que dice que si algunos de los padres de una de las familias muriese, la otra familia quedaría a cargo de los hijos de los fallecidos, por lo tanto, Isabella, Jasper y Rosalie, están obligados por contrato a vivir y convivir con Ustedes durante 365 días, si ellos cumplen esos 365 días, tiene acceso directo a la fortuna familiar, si no lo cumplen serán donado a caridad- Estaba sorprendido. ¿Bella viviendo conmigo? Quise decir, ¿Los tres hermanos Swan viviendo con nosotros?

-¿Qué pasa si alguno no quiere la fortuna?- pregunto Alice.

-Según el contrato, ellos quieran o no la fortuna, deben mudarse aquí tiempo establecido, es decir, que es obligatorio que tengan que vivir y convivir con ustedes en esta casa-

-Oh, y ¿cuándo vendrán?- Dijo Alice devuelta, se notaba que quería controlar su entusiasmo.

-Cuando a ustedes le parezca bien…-

-Cuando ellos estén listos, si se quieren mudar mañana mismo no hay problema.-

-Está bien, ¿quiere que los llame para fijar fecha y hora?-

-Claro Alfred-

-Enseguida vuelvo, disculpen-

Cuando el abogado estuvo lejos y papa empezó a hablar.

-Entonces… ¿Que les parece?-

.SERA GENIAAAAAAL, ahora que Bella es mi amiga, podremos salir de compras, ir a pasear, con Rosalie será más difícil, pero la voy a convencer, y se va a llevar bien conmigo, serán como las hermanas que nunca tuve, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.-

-Tranquila Alice, que bueno que estés de acuerdo-

-¿Ustedes chicos?- Pregunto mamá.

-Está bien mama, no tengo problema en que se muden con nosotros, el problema es con una sola de ellos, con Jasper ya está todo más que bien.- Dijo Emmet

-¿Edward?-

-Si madre, una promesa es una promesa- Por más que quisiera no podía ocultarla alegría de que bella se mudara con nosotros, iba a verla todos los días, si tenía suerte, quizás seamos… amigos, y me deje llevarla a la escuela.

-Los chicos dicen que mañana por la tarde, a eso de las tres, llegara el camión de mudanzas con su cosas, Debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo- suspiró- Cierto, lo olvidaba, mañana a las 7:30 sera el velorio, estén presentes por favor-

-Por supuesto ahí estaremos, muchas gracias Alfred-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al entrar a la cocina muy padres conversaban muy animados con mis hermanos

-Buen día hijo-

-Bien día familia-

-Chicos, ahora que estamos todos, quería decirles que quiero que después del instituto se vengan enseguida para casa, recuerden que Bella, Jasper y Rosalie se mudan hoy por la tarde-

-Claro mamá, después del instituto nos venimos todos para acá, ¿cierto chicos?

-Si enana-

-Bien vamos si no se nos hará tarde-

-Alice son las 7:00, entramos a las 8:00 al Instituto-

-Sí pero si pasa algo y demoramos más de lo debido, no, no, no vamos ahora-

-Está bien, adiós, nos vemos por la tarde-

Como era de esperarse llegamos media hora antes a la escuela, mientras esperábamos Alice hablo.

-Te gusta Bella, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Claro que no…-

-Edward no me mientas, te conozco, y cada vez que hablan de ella te brillan los ojos y parece que se va a salir el corazón del pecho-

-Claro que no..-

-Edward…-

Suspiré-No sé qué hacer Alice, la necesito, no sabes todo lo que sentí cuando estuvo en el hospital -

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me enamoré de ella desde el primer día en que la vi-

-Entonces ¿porque te comportas así con ella?-

-No sé, es como que si no me salieran las palabras, y… no sé, me pone nervioso y hablo estupideces, ni yo lo sé Alice, ni yo-

-¿La amas?-

-Con todo mi corazón Alice, me está volviendo loco-

-Entonces tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti-

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo sé, pero lo vamos a lograr cueste lo que cueste-

-No Alice, no te metas en esto, no quiero que lo sepa-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, ya hablé Alice- No se la notaba convencida de aquello, pero no habló mas de ese tema.

Seguimos hablando trivialidades en el auto hasta que toco el timbre, ¿Ya había pasado media hora?.

Iba caminando hacia la entrada de la puerta, cuando la vi, iba caminando con sus hermanos, tan perfecta como siempre, me quede mirándola embobado como solía ocurrir en los últimos días, no podía ser tan hermosa, Seguí viéndola hasta que sentí un golpe seco en mi nuca-

-Auch…- Me queja tocando la parte donde había recibido el golpe.

-Si no quieres que se entere deja de mirarla tanto, y límpiate la baba, te llega hasta los zapatos-

-Cállate-

Las clases se hicieron largas y pesadas, aunque puede ser porque no vi a Bella en toda la mañana.

Ya estaba por tocar el timbre para ir al comedor, y después solo restaban dos clases para ir a casa.

10 minutos después me encontraba en la cafetería del Instituto sentado en una mesa alejado del resto esperando a Alice, habían pasado 10 minutos desde que toco el timbre, estaba decidido de ir a buscarla cuando sentí que alguien tocaba ligeramente mi espalda, seguido de la tan conocida ya corriente eléctrica… Bella.

-Edward, Alice me pidió que viniera a decirte que está en la sala de música terminando un trabajo, me dijo que te diera esto-Me dio un papel doblado en dos partes.

"No lo arruines hermanito, tienes una oportunidad.

Te quiere

Alice."

Sonreí y la mire

- Gracias-Sonrió ella ahora y se dio la vuelta para irse. Vamos Edward, ¿gracias? ¿Solamente gracias? No seas tarado y invítala a salir o algo.

-Isabella- Grite cuando iba saliendo por la cafetería.

-¿Si?-

-¿C-crees que podríamos hablar unos minutos?-

-Claro-

-Ven, vamos afuera-

Salimos de la cafetería y nos encaminamos en silencio hasta el patio del Instituto. Nos sentamos en una banca y comencé a hablar

-Bella…-

-Edward antes de que algo, yo quería agradecerte por...por quedarte en el hospital el día de la… muerte de mis padres, Rosalie me dijo que estuviste todo el día conmigo, ¿pero todavía no entiendo porque lo hiciste? Tenía entendido que me odiabas y…-

¿Qué la odiaba? ¿QUE YO LA ODIABA? ¿YO? No sé de dónde saque las fuerzas pero la agarre de las manos tome aire y hable.

-Bella, lo que menos hago es odiarte, es todo lo contrario-

-Entonces ¿Por qué…- Pero no siguió hablando ya que toco el timbre para entrar a clases.

Se soltó de mi agarre y se paro para ir a clases.

-Debo irme-

-Si yo también, ¿Nos vemos a la tarde en casa?-

Asintió sonriendo tímidamente se encaminó hacia el salón, yo no cavia de felicidad, mi sonrisa no sé iba.

Entré a clases, pero no hace falta decir que no le presté ni la mas mínima atención al profesor, estaba pensando en Bella, su sonrisa, sus sonrojos, su aroma, la suavidad de sus manos, y en como parecían encajar perfectamente en las mías.

-Señor Cullen, ¿Podría contarle a la clase a que debe que no esté prestando atención a mi clase y porque casi no dejo de sonreír en el transcurso de ella?

-Disculpe profesor. No va a volver a suceder-

-Eso espero Señor Cullen-

Me quede callado el resto de la clase, no quería que me regañaran de nuevo, pero se me hacía imposible no pensar en ella.

Si dudas, este año, iba a ser más difícil de lo que creí.


	9. Chapter 9

REENCUENTRO

BELLA POV

No podía creer lo que había sucedido hoy en el Instituto Edward… no me odia. Pero e había dicho que era todo lo contrario a adiarme, Entonces, ¿Me ama? No, no imposible, ya era suficiente con que no me odiara, No era posible que el me amara a mí, A Bella Torpe sonrojos Swan, no no era posible pero cuando me tomo de las manos, fue como si se sintiera correcto, como si ese fuera mi lugar, donde pertenecía. Ya no sabía en qué pensar pero de algo estaba segura, o a él.. no lo odiaba.

Eran las 2 PM, Ya teníamos todo empacado, ya que hoy era la mudanza a la mansión Cullen, A partir de hoy empezaría la cuenta regresiva de los 365 días junto a ellos.

A las 3 en punto llegaría el camión de mudanzas para llevar nuestras pertenencias al que sería mi hogar un año.

El abogado nos había dicho, tal cual lo había dicho Jasper, que la casa quedaría cerrada hasta que acabe el año con los Cullen. Después de esto nosotros decidiríamos que hacer con ella.

En cuanto a mi Abuela Marie, ella estaría a cargo del Abogado, ya que nosotros, por más de ser mayores de edad, no podíamos tomar decisión por ella, Pero se nos tenia permitido visitarla cuando quisiéramos, En la última reunión con el médico nos dijeron que no ya no tenía la suficiente fuerzas como para aguantar mucho tiempo mas, que solo le quedaba pocos meses de vida, no sé como podré soportar eso, no creo que pueda, no voy a poder, pero voy a aprovechar todos los meses que me queden con ella y aprovecharlos al máximo.

Sin darme cuenta ya era las 3:45 de la tarde y tocaban la puerta de la sala.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿aquí pidieron el camión de la mudanza?-

No podía ser, yo conocía a ese chico, lo conozco desde niña, su padre era muy amigo del…mío. Siempre nos veíamos los domingos cuando nuestros padres iban de pesca. Era… Jacob.

-Jacob… que gusto verte-

-Bella…-

-¿Trabajas en el camión de mudanzas ahora?-

-Sí, digo no, en realidad si-Suspiró y dijo- Solo trabajo por hoy, le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo-

-Oh, ¿Quieres pasar?-

-¿No tienen que ir enseguida a la casa de los Cullen?-

-Tienes razón-

-Si quieres podemos ir hablando en el camino a la casa-

-Está bien, déjame llamar a mis hermanos-

Una vez que llamé a los chicos, y todas nuestras pertenecías estuvieron en el camión, Subí de copiloto del camión que Jacob manejaba, mientras tres chicos cuidaban las cosas en la parte trasera. Jasper Y Rosalie venían siguiendo el camión cada uno en su auto.

-¿Cómo va todo, Bella? Me enteré lo de tus padres, Billy estuvo todo el día de ayer encerrado en su cuarto, ninguno de los dos lo podía creerlo siento mucho Bella-

-Gracias Jacob, yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero debemos salir adelante con mis hermanos-

-Aun no entiendo porque deben mudarse a la casa de los Swan, ya son mayores de edad-

Cuando termine de explicarle a Jacob porque habíamos quedado a cargo de la casa de los Cullen, ya nos encontrábamos fuera de su casa, gracias a que la casa queda a las afueras de Forks, pude terminar mi relato tranquilamente. Era una casa muy bonita eh de decirlo, de tres pisos, blanca con detalles en marrón, con la entada llena de flores y muy bien adornada.

-Chicos que alegría que estén aquí, ya estaba por llamarlos, Son 4:30.-

-Descuida Esme, tuvimos unos problemas en subir algunas cosas, y eso que demoremos- Dijo Jasper en su tono calmado de siempre

-Vengan denle un abrazo a su vieja Tia Esme- La abrazamos, como hace años no lo hacíamos, ella era como nuestra segunda madre, nos apoyo en todo, es lo menos que se merecía.

-Ey, yo también quiero un abrazo- Dijo Carlisle saliendo de la casa

-CARLISLEE- Dijimos Rose y yo y salimos a su encuentro para darle un afectuoso abrazo.

-Bienvenidas mis niñas, Hola Jasper- Dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos

-¿Bella?-Dijo Jacob lo había olvidado.

-Oh, disculpa. El es Jacob un amigo de la infancia que no veía hace muchísimo-

-Sí, muchísimo ya te extraña Bellita, y a tus tortitas de barros también- Todos reímos.

-Esme, ¿Crees que podríamos entrar ya las cosas?

-Pero presupuesto mi niña, las habitación de Rose y Jasper están en el segundo piso, y la de Bella en el tercero, cada puerta tiene el nombre de su dueño-

-Gracias Esme-

-De nada querida, vallamos entrando a la casa, sean bienvenidos chicos, pasen, siéntanse a gusto-Dijo viendo a Jacob, y los otros chicos que lo acompañaban.

-Una vez que terminemos de subir las pertenencias de los chicos, nos uniremos a ustedes, muchas gracias.-

Cuando entramos estaban Alice y Emmet peliando valla a saber por qué, y Edward estaba… pensativo, Parecía estar en su mundo, como enfadado.

-Hola…-

-Bella, que bueno que ya estés aquí, ¿Qué harás hoy? Vallamos de compras por fis, podemos ir a comer por ahí, ¿Qué dices? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-

-Tranquila Alice, deja que se acomode en casa, dejala respirar- dijo Esme, salvándome la vida.

-Está bien-

-Holaa Bellaa-Es era Emmet, con su tan característico Abrazo que era capaz de romperte todos lo huesos. Después de la fiesta Emmet y Alice se habían vuelto bastantes amigos míos, no eran lo que yo pensaba, Con Edward… la cosa era mas difícil.

-Hola Alice, Emmet... Hola Edward-

Me miró, se le dibujo una leve sonrisa, y saludo.

-Hola Bella…-

-Bueno niños que les parece si ayudamos a los chicos a acomodarse en la casa-

-Claro Amor, organicémonos. Mientras tú y yo vamos a comprar lo que nos faltó, que los chicos se ayude entre sí. Alice que ayude a Jasper, Emmet a Rose y Edward a Bella.-

-¿Están de acuerdo chicos?-

-Por supuesto mama, vallan tranquilos-

-Adiós chicos, tengan mucho cuidado-

Una vez que salieron por la puerta nos quedamos mirando la televisión mientras Jacob y los demás chicos entraban las cosas al Garaje, ya que no nos dejaron ayudarlos. Edward parecía seguir enfadado y no sabía que le pasaba.

Cuando los chicos terminaron tomaron n poco de té y galletas con nosotros y se fueron al poco tiempo

Me queda un día largo por delante junto a Edward, lo único que esperaba es que mis hermanos no maten a Alice o Emmet, o al revez.


End file.
